Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney!
by Vimtrust5
Summary: Liking video games is much more fun than disliking them.
1. EGA Episode 1

Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney!

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! After reading PierceTheVeil's Ace Attorney Sin fics, I've decided to do a positive "review" of each case, barring both DGS games, in the vein of CinemaWins, the polar opposite of CinemaSins. PierceTheVeils, if you're reading this, thank you for inspiring me to do this!**

 **Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney is a property of Capcom Co., Ltd. No copyright infringement involved.**

* * *

Episode 1: The First Turnabout

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

"The beginning of a great series." *3 wins*

"Showing us the murderer in the first case as he plans to frame Larry really wants you to get him as soon as you get to court." *ding*

"Mia Fey." *3 wins*

(Phoenix: He's one of the reasons I became an attorney.) "Foreshadowing the protagonist's relation to his rival." *ding*

"Larry Butz, pre-flanderization..." *ding*

(Phoenix's introduction) "Setting up the case and the character of Phoenix Wright." *ding*

"Also, clearing his friend's name, conflict of interest notwithstanding." *ding*

"Court Begins music..." *4 wins*

"Also, the judge." *ding*

"Phoenix Wright's first appearance onscreen." *ding*

(Judge giving Phoenix a test as well as Mia telling him about the Court Record) "Tutorial lessons." *ding*

"The Court Record jingle." *ding*

"In this scene, Larry immediately demonstrates his stupidity by yelling at Winston Payne, the prosecutor equivalent of Glass Joe, establishing what we'll see throughout this game and the rest of the franchise." *ding*

(Frank Sahwit's first testimony) "The very first time we see a witness and/or killer testify, setting up the (usually) satisfactory confrontations." *ding*

"Also, the testimony/questioning theme!" *ding*

(Cross-examination tutorial) "More tutorial on what Phoenix must do to save his client." *ding*

"Also the _Announce the Truth_ music!" *ding*

(Phoenix: Objection!) "Pointing out an inconsistency for the first time." *ding*

"Also, Phoenix pointing his finger at a witness for the first time." *ding*

( _Objection! 2001_ ) "Yep!" *ding*

( _Pursuit ~ Cornered_ ) "Also, yep!" *5 wins*

(Phoenix's reaction to Sahwit throwing his hairpiece at him.) "Hahahahahaha... Sorry." *ding*

(Mia: Not so fast, Mr. Sahwit!) "Mia saving Phoenix origin. I know, I know. It's a cliche later on, but Phoenix here is a rookie lawyer. He needs guidance, so a win." *ding*

"Sahwit's breakdown... eh, it works." *ding*

(Judge praising Phoenix for a job well done.) "Compliments!" *ding*

"Confetti!" *ding*

(Mia: Wright! Great job in there!) "More compliments!" *ding*

(Larry giving Mia another clock in the shape of _The Thinker_ ) "Setting up the next episode." *ding*

(Phoenix presenting the clock to Larry) "Comforting your friend." *ding*

Total Win Score: 40

Award: **Not Guilty Verdict!** (And confetti, too!)

* * *

 **A/N: That's it! Please let me know what I can do to improve and what you like or don't like about this little "review."**


	2. EGA Episode 2

Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney!

* * *

Episode 2: Turnabout Sisters

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

( _Turnabout Sisters' Ballad_ ) "*sniff* This song..." *ding*

"Also this phone conversation between sisters, establishing a close relationship." *2 wins*

"Mia Fey is murdered shortly after the first case." *2 wins removed due to how awesome she is in 3-1 and 3-4*

"Despite Phoenix's apparent lack of sorrow over the loss of his mentor, investigating the scene in order to find out what happened is still important, so a win for him being a professional." *ding*

"Also, the first investigation chapter." *ding*

"Maya Fey." *3 wins*

"Detective Gumshoe." *3 wins*

(Maya's arrest) "Despite starting the cliche of Maya being accused in just about every game she appears in, this is a good introduction to our favorite spirit medium, and the situation she's in really makes you feel for her." *ding*

"The fact that Phoenix accepts Maya's offer to get Grossberg to defend her shows what a compassionate man he is." *2 wins*

(The choices for Gumshoe's name) "Hahahahahahaha..." *ding*

(Talking about Edgeworth) "Something that this game does and others repeat is learning some good background info on the player's main rival in the second case of each game. Gets you really hyped, though opinions may vary." *ding*

"April May's not-so-pleased look." *ding*

(Phoenix meeting Grossberg) "You know, one thing I can think of as to Phoenix not remembering Grossberg, other than the fact that this was meant to be a solo game, is that Grossberg didn't seem to do much in Turnabout Memories, since Mia was the one who believed in him." *not a win, but...*

(Maya talking about her family and mother's disappearance) "Exposition of the DL-6 Incident." *ding*

(Phoenix choosing to defend Maya) "Standing for what you believe in!" *ding*

"Also the start of Phoenix and Maya's friendship." *ding*

(Phoenix finds a wiretap) "Not sure what to think of this, though it's probably better for Phoenix's sake that he doesn't tell the police about this, considering what some of them would do to hide White's involvement." *Hmm... let's call it a draw.*

(In court) "Miles Edgeworth." *3 wins*

"I'll just take two of those away since he's not quite a good person here." *2 wins removed*

(Maya throws sheet of paper explaining how to press witnesses) "Tutorial lesson. Though Phoenix could've pressed Frank Sahwit in the last case, that was optional." *ding*

(Edgeworth: That autopsy report is... outdated, Your Honor.) "Ah, the infamous 'updated autopsy report.' Establishes Prosecutor Edgeworth as a present antagonist and really makes you want to beat him." *ding*

(Phoenix convincing the judge to continue the trial, despite Edgeworth's objections) *ding*

"Whoa! Miss May's breakdown is scary, yet totally effective!" *ding*

(Phoenix: After all, it was you who hid the presence of the other man from the court!) "Phoenix putting Edgeworth in his place." *5 wins*

"Not that I'd advocate stealing stuff, but it's a visual novel/murder mystery, and the plot needs to move forward." *half-win*

"The bellboy here is really helpful, despite not appearing much and also being coached by Edgeworth earlier. I mean, his purpose in this case is to establish Redd White's connection to the case and confirm that the man in the picture is him, but... still helpful; right to the point he writes an affidavit." *ding*

"Redd White..." *removes 3 wins*

(The choices when talking to Grossberg about White) "'Lovers?!' HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (gasps for air)... Sorry about that." *ding*

(Phoenix and Edgeworth's exchange) "Edgeworth's talk about how every defendant should be punished and how he feels about them almost mirrors Mia's speech in a twisted sort of way. Though when you consider his past..." *ding*

"Phoenix representing himself and publicly making a fool out of a man who allegedly controls the legal system with his blackmail racket." *ding*

(White's breakdown) "Not the best, but seeing him scream in anguish is awesome." *ding*

(Mia coming back from the dead) "Saving your friend." *ding*

"Also, our first look at the Kurain Channeling Technique." *ding*

"Phoenix literally turns the receipt with Maya's name around to turn the tables on the crook who tried to frame them both." *ding*

(Mia blackmailing her killer) "Not that this is legal, but considering White's personality and how he operates, it is so satisfying to see that sorry excuse of a human being get his just desserts." *half-win*

(Everyone's reaction to the outcome including White himself, Edgeworth, and Phoenix) *1 win for each*

"Confetti!" *ding*

"Maya's theme is a win!" *ding*

(Shot of Phoenix, Maya, and Mia's spirit) "The formation of the Wright & Co. Law Offices." *6 wins*

Total Win Score: 45

Award: **$1,000 Light Stand**

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, everyone. Please read and review, like always. And thank you.**

 **PS: I know I said I'd review every case except those in the _Dai Gyakuten Saiban_ games, but I will tell you this: I won't be doing the _Professor Layton_ crossover due to the fact that it's not canon, nor will I do the "Asinine Attorney" episodes in _Spirit of Justice_ for that same reason.**


	3. EGA Episode 3

Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney!

* * *

Episode 3: Turnabout Samurai

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

(Case intro) "Yep!" *ding*

"The _Steel Samurai_ theme is awesome!" *ding*

(Maya: That rocked!) "I agree." *ding*

(Phoenix and Maya talk about the _Steel Samurai_ and its popularity with children... with Maya teasing him and calling him "gramps.") "The banter between these two is hilarious!" *ding*

"Will Powers." *ding*

"Also, Will Powers' name!" *ding*

"Maya fangirling is cute." *ding*

"Wendy Oldbag's chatter here is very minimal compared to her later appearances in the series." *ding*

(Detective Gumshoe's theme) *6 wins*

(When examining the stepladder) "The origin of the 'ladder vs. stepladder' arguments." *5 wins*

(Oldbag hitting on Edgeworth, and the latter's reaction) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." *ding*

"Even though accusing Adrian Andrews is a big issue in 2-4, I gotta agree that accusing Oldbag is the best thing in this portion of the case, because she's such a jerk to everyone, except maybe Edgeworth." *ding*

"The second day of investigating which is more or less a tedious trade quest." *1 win removed*

"Maya inadvertently inspires _Steel Samurai_ spin-off." *ding*

(Mia: Isn't that the Steel Samurai's motto? "For great justice?") " _Zero Wing_ reference." *ding*

"I love that the ever-so-serious Edgeworth can't get the studio mascot's name right. It just makes him so hilarious, even though it's not intentional on his part." *ding*

(Phoenix: "He couldn't handle the truth!") " _A Few Good Men_ reference." *ding*

(The contradiction in Cody's photo) *3 wins for an amazing turnabout*

(Phoenix convincing Penny to talk about the incident five years ago) "Touching when you consider that Penny's a Steel Samurai fangirl." *ding*

(The "confrontation" with Oldbag) "Pre-Psyche-Lock breaking." *ding*

"Gumshoe to the rescue!" *5 wins*

(Edgeworth objecting to his witness's recent statement) "Character development!" *ding*

(Dee Vasquez's breakdown) "Very subtle compared to the others." *ding*

"Also, it's cool that we see a flashback to the culprit's past and why she blackmailed Hammer." *ding*

"Confetti!" *ding*

( _Turnabout Sisters' Ballad_ ) "This theme I feel is very appropriate for this conversation between old friends." *ding*

"Phoenix and Maya watching _The Pink Princess_." *ding*

Total Win Score: 40

Award: **Steel Samurai/Pink Princess Trading Cards**

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that's all I could do for this episode. As always, please read & review and give me some constructive criticism. The time for **_**that**_ **case has come at last.**


	4. EGA Episode 4

Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney!

* * *

Episode 4: Turnabout Goodbyes

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

( _Reminiscence ~ The DL-6 Incident_ ) "Yep." *ding*

"Whoa! Edgeworth?! What's going on?! One heck of a surprise!" *ding*

(Maya wanting to find waterfalls for spiritual training) "Setting up Maya's inner conflict for this case." *ding*

"Despite the fact that Edgeworth tried to get Maya, and later Phoenix himself, convicted for a crime none of them committed, Phoenix still believes that Edgeworth is incapable of committing murder and wants to help, clearly remembering his past." *ding*

"Also the start of the mandatory showing of your attorney's badge." *ding*

"Gumshoe wanting to actively help our heroes? Always a win." *ding*

(Maya: What are you getting me for Christmas, Nick? Phoenix: Talk to Santa.) "Funny that our heroes DO talk to Santa later on. Course he's revealed to be Larry, but still..." *ding*

(Maya setting off party poppers, triggering Lotta's camera) "Yep." *ding*

(Lotta Hart shows up scolding Maya) "Hahahahahahahaha..." *ding*

"I know that Lotta's kind of a mixed bag for some people, but like her name implies, she can be nice once in a while, so..." *ding*

(Larry: Edgey was in the same class as us in grade school!) "Such a hugh twist it even shocks Maya!" *3 wins*

"Also, 'Edgey.' *snicker*" *ding*

(Maya getting excited over Gourdy and Phoenix's skepticism) "Hahahahaha..." *ding*

"More DL-6 exposition ." *ding*

(Edgeworth: The DL-6 Incident... was when my father died.) "One heck of a tragic backstory. A past that helped shape Miles Edgeworth into the man we fought against in the preceding cases." *ding*

"About this next issue: In this game, the statute of limitations on murder runs out after fifteen years, even though there isn't one on that particular offense here in the U.S. which is where the localization says the game takes place. However the game was developed in Japan and in 2001 before the real life Japanese government abolished it in 2010." *ding*

(About the prime suspect's disappearance) "Foreshadowing." *ding*

(The earthquake) "Yeah, this was a bit random, but I'll give the scene credit for establishing Edgeworth's phobia of earthquakes which we later find out stemmed from the day of his father's death." *ding*

"Manfred von Karma... *shudder*" *ding*

(Von Karma: You seriously think that I would stand here were I not completely prepared?) "This line perfectly demonstrates Prosecutor von Karma's arrogance as well as his extensive preparation and also his perfectionism." *ding*

(Von Karma: Objection!) "Whoa! What the...?!" *a win for the scary objection*

(Phoenix: No, I need you here! I can see that you're always trying to help out.) "Comforting your friend." *ding*

"Maya sacrificing her freedom to save the case." *ding*

(Upon learning that Edgeworth posted bail for Maya) "Gratitude!" *ding*

"Also taking a level in kindness." *ding*

(Gumshoe's "secret weapons") *3 wins for each just for the sheer absurdity of the situation*

(Polly: "Don't forget DL-6! *squawk*") "Foreshadowing!" *ding*

"Also a huge wham line!" *ding*

(The judge declares Edgeworth guilty) "Game over." *2 wins removed*

(Larry interrupting the verdict) *2 wins given back*

"Also, saving your friend!" *ding*

(Phoenix's theory on what really happened) "This is another great moment for the series, and the Allegro version of the cross examination theme really helps." *ding*

(The class trial) "Here, we get into Phoenix's backstory and motivations. Not much compared to Apollo or Athena's, but still..." *ding*

(Edgeworth and Larry object to the class's harsh treatment of Phoenix) "Standing up for your fellow student." *ding*

"It's true that von Karma could've just typed the letter to avoid any traces that could lead to his involvement being exposed; however, he clearly stated that he told Yogi to burn the letter after reading it. Still, it's a nice way of revealing the presence of a mastermind." *ding*

(Phoenix shows von Karma the letter) *5 wins removed for this really stupid moment*

(The DL-6 bullet saved by Maya) *5 wins given back*

"Out of ideas? Cross-examine your suspect's pet parrot!" *ding*

"Also, cross-examining the parrot." *3 wins*

(Yogi standing up straight) "Confession time." *ding*

"And no real breakdown this time, too!" *ding*

"Confetti!" *ding*

(Phoenix: ...I'm going to prove Miles Edgeworth is innocent.) "Determination!" *ding*

(Flashes of Mia) "It could be that Phoenix is hallucinating from the shock of possibly losing, but it could be that Mia was right when she said she'd always be watching at the end of the second episode, so..." *5 wins*

(Phoenix accusing von Karma) *ding*

(Phoenix: We could use this metal detector!) "Metal detector for the win!" *ding*

"Also, holy moly! Von Karma's sweating buckets!" *ding*

(Von Karma's breakdown) *a win for everytime he bangs his head which is at least 30 times*

"Also, comeuppance." *ding*

"And confession time again." *ding*

"More confetti!" *ding*

(Edgeworth's awkward cheer) "Pfffffft... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *6 wins*

(Phoenix and Maya's goodbye at the train station) "This is without a doubt one of the most touching and heartwarming scenes in the entire franchise, hands down. Words alone cannot do it justice." *ding*

"The first 'Where Are They Now?' segments in the franchise." *ding*

(Gumshoe: Hey, pal! Mr. Edgeworth dropped by and wished a Happy New Year!) "Aww..." *ding*

"Also, Edgeworth's awkward cheer again... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..." *6 wins*

"Lotta's picture with the whole group including Mia's ghost, smiling." *3 wins*

(Phoenix: Hold it!) "What...? Another case? But I thought this was the last... Ooooh..." *ding*

Total Win Score: 111

Award: **Polly** ("Hello! Hello!" *squawk*)

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks everybody for reading. And please remember to leave a review while you're at it.**

 **Just a little heads up: after I complete Rise from the Ashes, I'll start doing the other odd numbered games (** _ **T &T**_ **and** _ **DD**_ **), then after that the even numbered ones (** _ **JFA**_ **,** _ **AJ**_ **, and** _ **SoJ**_ **).**


	5. EGA Episode 5

Everything GREAT About Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney!

* * *

Episode 5: Rise from the Ashes

Spoilers!

(Obviously...)

"This animated case intro!" *3 wins right off the bat*

"Ema Skye." *ding*

(Ema: I'm a scientific investigator.) "Rather harsh in hindsight when we see again in Apollo Justice as a detective, but also heartwarming in hindsight when she finally achieves two games afterwards in the main series." *ding*

"The fact that Ema still wants to help her sister despite the latter's distance for two years shows how much she trusts Lana." *ding*

"Also, wanting to save your sibling." *ding*

(Lana: The suspect in this case has already confess.) "Here's something different: we have a client who already confessed to the charges despite her love one's protest. Annoying, but still..." *ding*

(Phoenix and Ema examine a stepladder) "The ladder vs. stepladder joke is always a win." *ding*

"Here a new feature is introduced (and not again until Apollo Justice): examining evidence in further detail." *ding*

(In Edgeworth's office) "Yep!" *ding*

"Edgeworth prosecuting his superior? That can't be good, but still a win since Phoenix can face his rival again." *ding*

"The King of Prosecutors trophy." *ding*

(The Dancing Blue Badger panel) "Creepy." *minus 1 win*

"But a cool song that'll get stuck in several people's heads." *1 win given back*

"The Steel Samurai ringtone!" *ding*

(Edgeworth: I will choose the path I think is right, regardless of what those around me might say.) "Sticking to his creed." *ding*

(As he crowd complains about Edgeworth and prosecutors in general) "I've got to give Edgeworth a win here for staying cool despite the pressue here. Especially after the last case." *ding*

(Edgeworth on evidence law) "Foreshadowing." *ding*

(About the "muffler") "Wordplay!" *ding*

(The judge's observance of a scowling Edgeworth) "Perception!" *ding*

"Also the fact that the judge is perceiving Edgeworth without a certain bracelet." *ding*

"Also also, foreshadowing of Apollo Justice." *ding*

"Damon Gant." *3 wins*

"Also Damon Gant's theme." *3 wins*

"Also also, Damon Gant's menacing stare." *2 wins*

"Also also also, his nicknames for the judge, Edgeworth, and Phoenix." *3 wins*

(On the note) "Literally turning a clue upside down." *ding*

"Phoenix manages to delay the verdict in one of the most insane ways: discovering that the two victims of the simultaneous murders are one in the same." *ding*

"More forensic investigation methods: luminol testing!" *ding*

"Here we finally learn some background leading up to this case: the SL-9 Incident which brought down several people involved including three of the investigators: Bruce Goodman, Jake Marshall, and Angel Starr." *ding*

(Angel gives Phoenix a beef steak) "Hmm... beef steak..." *ding*

"Also setting up a red herring in the form of Jake Marshall." *ding*

(Meekins' megaphone) *minus 3 wins due to annoyance*

(In the evidence room) "I see that Gumshoe has a picture of a certain unlucky someone in his locker." *ding*

(Edgeworth giving Phoenix and Ema the fingerprinting kit) "Helpfulness!" *ding*

"The fingerprinting mechanic." *ding*

"Name: Officer Mike Meekins. Occupation: Murderer." *removing 1 win due to officer's stupidity*

(Edgeworth: What the hell was that wriggling piece of plywood!?) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *4 wins*

(Jake's damage animation) *ding*

(Phoenix: What is he now, a bullfighter?) "Hahahahahahahaha..." *ding*

"Jake's confession to everything that happened and his motives for doing so shows how desperate he was to get to the bottom of his brother's death." *ding*

"Poor Ema's been through a lot since then. Someone give her a hug." *ding*

(In Gant's office) "Whoa! Look at the pipe organ!" *ding*

(On Joe Darke's crimes) "Hard to believe that an average businessman would go on a killing spree after a simple car accident, and that said accident triggered a chain of events that wounded several of the cast in this episode." *no win*

"If it hadn't been for Lana's phone call to Jake, we probably wouldn't have the chance to find out what really happened in that evidence room in the first place." *ding*

(Edgeworth: Objection!) "Edgeworth saves the day, even the cost of an easy victory." *ding*

"Also standing up to Gant." *ding*

"I'm not going to blame Ema for forgetting about the 'Blue Badger' she saw in Gant and Lana's office all those years ago. She was practically traumatized by the whole thing, and her recovered memory of the events brings everyone closer to the truth (as well as Gant's trap)." *ding*

(The court allows Phoenix to call all further witnesses) "With all the talk about Edgeworth supposedly manipulating the witnesses, it's only natural the defense does so this time around." *ding*

(Ema: Lana! No matter what happens... I'll always be your sister!) "Aww..." *2 wins*

(Gant's breakdown) "Now THAT... is a breakdown." *6 wins*

(Gant: With these two around, you can't go wrong.) "Accepting defeat." *ding*

"Confetti!" *ding*

(The Skye sisters' reconciliation) "Aww..." *ding*

"Also hugging." *ding*

(Phoenix: Edgeworth... I'll be waiting for you in court.) "Promises." *ding*

"Awesome how this case gets its own 'Where Are They Now?' segemnts." *ding*

(On Lana's arrangement for Ema) "Aww..." *ding*

"Also, setting Ema on the long path to achieving her dream." *ding*

"Gumshoe is reinstated!" *ding*

"Down goes the Dancing Blue Badger." *ding*

"Our favorite judge getting his own 'Where Are They Now?' segment?! That's a win in itself!" *ding*

(Maya in Kurain Village) "Maya seems to be doing well on her training from what we can tell." *ding*

"Also our first look at Kurain Village, the setting for a certain case." *ding*

(The hotel bellboy finds a note from Edgeworth) "Setting up Justice For All, eh?" *ding*

"How cool is it for us to interact with the touch screen one last time after the credits?!" *ding*

(The picture of Detective Lana and a younger Ema) "Aww..." *6 wins*

Total Win Score: 80

Award: **Scientific Investigation book!**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you everyone who's been following this fic. Thank you very much for supporting this story. I still intend to do** _ **AA3**_ **and** _ **5**_ **after this and the even numbered ones after those. But I'm still not sure when to do the** _ **Investigations**_ **games. Anyway, thank you again!**


End file.
